The Beginning
by AlwaysCastle88
Summary: The day ended, but this was only the begining for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in Season 4 after Cuffed and Cops and Robbers but it is before Pandora.

* * *

After being sent home from the precinct by Capitan Gates, which was not an order for once. Beckett accepted the fact and just went along with it. The part she was not expecting was turning up at Castle's loft when she told him to take her home.

"Castle just take me home, please." Beckett asked softly as she handed him her keys. With Castle driving through the city Kate didn't really pay attention, she was too tired. He pulled into his parking garage and she still didn't notice. It wasn't until she open the door of the cruiser, did she fully process what was happening.

"Kate, just come up." Castle pleaded with her. Beckett giving in because she thought the sooner this happens the faster I can sleep. Finally reaching Castle's loft, he guided her to the couch. Leaving her shoes and coat by the front door. "We will talk tomorrow, but first we need to sleep. I will take the couch and you can have my bedroom."

Beckett stood up and started walking when she stopped half way to his study. "Please, we can share a bed. I don't want to be alone right now." He got up and continued the path through his study and into his bedroom. Once getting in there he went straight to his draws to get a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt for Kate to wear so she would have to have bloody ones. Neither of them could be bothered having a shower to wash away the dirt and blood from the past several hours. After handing her the clothes, he went into his closet to change into his own, giving her the privacy.

Going straight to his side of the bed and Kate going to the other, they simply slipped under the luxurious sheets. Drawing to each other for the warmth and comfort, with Kate lying on her side Rick pulled her closer and drew an arm around her stomach. Fitting together perfectly, they both drifted off to sleep with a smile on their face which had been absent for too long.

Kate woke up to the bright sun glairing through the uncovered windows, slowly coming to terms with that in was a lot warmer than it is in her bed. This bed is a lot more softer and expensive than mine, with that she slowly rolled over and open her eyes. Kate came face to face with a sleeping Richard Castle. Smiling slightly in his sleep, with every couple of breaths making a small sound. Even in his sleep he still looked handsome, and noticeably younger than during the light of day.

Castle felt movement in his bed, but was too comfortable to fully wake. Pulling whose ever body was next to his closer. As he did he realised he knew that distinct smell. Cherries. Even through the tough day that was yesterday she, Katherine Beckett, still managed to smell the same.

Open his eyes slowly; he stared directly into her beautiful big brown eyes. She had a smile on her face even though it seemed early. He wished he could wake up to that smile and those eyes for the rest of his life. He would give up all the fame and fortune and still be in incredibly happy man. This is what effect she had on him, Kate was one of the three people he would happily die for(the other being Alexis and his mother).

"Good morning." He simply stated.

"Good morning to you too." Kate still in the warmth of his arm around her stomach. "What is the time?"

"6:47, when do you have to be back at the precinct?"

"Gates gave me the rest of the week off."

"That was incredibly nice of her considering its only Thursday."

"Yeah, a four day weekend. I haven't had one of them for a while."

Castle kept thinking he really needed to move out of this embrace; otherwise he would do something he would regret for the rest of his life. Like kissing her. This is the only thing he was thinking of since he carefully open his eyes minutes ago. "Kate about yesterday…you could have died, yet again." He said cautiously, because he knew she didn't like it when he brought it up.

"I know it has been one to many. You could have died too". Surprising him by not accusing him of anything. " I don't want to lose you and today had shown me not to waste my chances."

Kate slowly closed the little gap that was between both of them; with Castle bring himself closer to her at the same time. Their lips meet at the same time. Her lips were incredibly soft and his were like a wave of satin sweeping over her body. Castle pushed the kiss deeper, with Kate responding in the right way and not backing of from him. The kiss ended abruptly with both of them needing air if they wanted to continue. Both opening their eyes, they gazed into each other's for what seemed like hours drifted down to their lips that had a broad smile that was there since they desperately needed air.

"Kate… I love you." Declared with such sincerity, that she knew it was true. Kate immediately drifted back into his lips. This was different from the one they shared moments ago. This one became more passionate faster with both of them fighting for dominance. Kate wanted this to go further, like she had whished it had for such a long time (not that she often thought of this.) Without breaking contact Kate got on top of Castle. When they did finally break apart, her words did not register with Castle for a few seconds. "I love you too, Rick."

When his brain finally caught up with her words, a huge smile formed across his face which resulted in the same doing the same. He waited for this day when Kate said I love you, it had been over four years since their partnership had begun. So much had changed during this time. Castle had gained some true friends, Beckett had seen a more loving side to her favourite author, her team had the highest closer rate in the city, they had lost a captain and Beckett had been shot. But the biggest change was that she was no longer a conquest, Kate had become some he loved deeply. He hadn't even loved his ex-wives this much even when they were married and this feeling for Kate had been established even before they had a relationship.

That night they both fully gave themselves to another being, like neither had done before.

* * *

AN: This is the first fanfiction I have writen, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Kate, what do you want for dinner?" Castle asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are my options?"

"Well we could get take out or I could make you some pasta. Alexis loves it and you will too. What do you say?"

"I think that your pasta would be wonderful." Kate declared as he turned her around in his arms.

"Pasta of the beautiful lady, it is." With that he was off to collect all the ingredients that he needed to make Kate a romantic dinner for both of them, while Kate took a seat on one of the stools. "You can watch TV or read any of the books from my study while a make us dinner." He suggested as he leaded over the kitchen island. Kate slowly got of the kitchen and made her way to his study.

When she walked in, Kate then realised the magnitude of his book collection. As she waked around she ran her fingers over the spines of originals copies that she suspected would coast as much as her yearly salary. But she didn't choose one of them; she was immediately drawn to a different set of book. His books; they had helped her in so many ways that he would probably never know how. His first book In a Hail of Bullets, she didn't know why but she was always drawn back to his fist book. It might have been that nobody had changed him then or that it was one that helped her the most through her mother's murder. She got the book and sat down on the couch by the wall. She sat down on the couch that was sinfully comfortable and got sucked into the book.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Castle had almost finished cooking dinner; he just had to wait for the pasta to cook. He got out the bowls and placed them on the table that he had set up for dinner. He only used the best of Kate tonight, after all it was the first night that they had shared as a couple. The pasta had finally finished cooking and he set it all in the bowls on the table.

Castle walked towards the study but stopped at the sight of Kate curled up on his couch with his first book in her hands. She was immersed deeply in the book and didn't recognize Castle presence for 3 minutes. When she did look up and see him she had a huge smile on her face that reached her eyes. "Hey" she softly said to him.

"Um. Dinner is ready if you want to eat."

"Sure" She got off the couch and walked towards him, she surprised him when she reached up to kiss him. As she did he placed his hands on her hips.

"You know you are surprisingly short without your high heels on. Not that I don't mind, I actually quite like it." He said as he brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen away and meet her lips yet again. "Okay, we should probably go now otherwise it will get cold" Kate had to smile at that because she knew it was probably true. "But first close your eyes." Kate complied and Castle guided her to the kitchen, once they were in front of the table and told her to open her eyes.

It was not what she thought it would be. She thought it would just be a simple dinner but Castle prepared a beautifully put together table that was illuminated by candles that were placed around the loft to give it a romantic feel. He had defiantly accomplished that, it was beautiful. "Wow Rick this is so beautiful." She whispered as he pulled out her chair.

"I'm glad you like it." He really was, he didn't know if it was too much too soon. But she liked it so he was happy. Castle sat down in his own seat and they both ate their dinner in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was… nice. Half way through the meal Kate took Castle hand in her own and placed the joint hands on top of the table and continued to eat her dinner without looking up.

"Your cooking is amazing, you should do it more often." Kate stated once she had finished her dinner.

"I like to cook, and now that you are my girlfriend you will have the chance." Castle watched Kate to see how she would react to being called his girlfriend. But he didn't know if it was the right choice of words. "I can call you my girlfriend? Last night wasn't just a one night thing."

"Yes, I am your girlfriend." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"That's good because I'm not letting you get away for a long, long time. If ever." He said as he got up to kiss her soundly on the lips. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Ahh…um… would you be able to read to me?"

"It would be a pleasure. What book?"

"The one I was reading before." Kate had this little look on her face, he didn't know what it was, but she was up to something. Castle took Kate's hand and they both walked into the study. Rick sat down on the couch while Kate got the book from where ever she had placed it and joined him. Kate gave the book to Castle and snuggled up to his side.

This surprised him; she never seemed like the snuggling type but he was often wrong. Once Castle saw what book she had chosen he sighed. "I knew you were a fan, but really I have far better books than this one."

"Hey, I quite like this one, it might even be my favourite."

"Okay, let's get started than." After Castle he looked down to Kate to see her beautiful eyes but was met with closed ones. He should have known after the first chapter her breathing started to even out. Castle didn't realise he was staring at her sleeping form until she woke up 10 minutes later.

"You know your staring right?" Kate said still half asleep.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Kate shifted slightly of his shoulder as he stood up. He picked Kate up bridal style and she put her arms around his neck. He took them into his bedroom and placed Kate down on the opposite side of his bed. He kissed her on the forehead and went around to his side of the bed. Once he was lying down; Kate moved towards him. Castle lifted his arm up and Kate snuggled into the crook of his arm.

Kate reached up a placed a light but loving kiss on his lips. "I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate. Goodnight." Rick placed another kiss upon her forehead. After about 5 minutes Kate's breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. But he didn't fall sleep then, he just kept looking down on her. She really was beautiful and would never know how much she went to him. He had become a much better person, father and son after meeting her. And he planned on loving her for every single day from now on, he knew they could never be apart now.

* * *

AN: I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter. So I dont own any of the characters, they are owned by ABC and Andrew Marlowe.

Please review and tell me if you like where it is going 3 xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

It was Sunday the 4th day they had been together without interruptions. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't realise the time they had been sharing had gone so fast. At breakfast on this morning Kate finally realised that there was something wrong with the situation.

"Hey, this has been lovely and all, but where is Alexis" Kate questioned.

"She was at a sleepover," Castle glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall that read 10:51 "she should be home in about an hour." Castle hoped that he didn't have to keep their new found relationship a secret. "Can I tell people that we are dating or to you want to keep this a secret?"

"Well we have waited far too long for this so I was thinking we don't keep this to ourselves." Kate replied with a tiny smile on her face.

"Okay I will tell Alexis when she gets back at 3. Are you going to stay the night?" He asked, he hoped she would but he never knew.

"I will stay only if Alexis is okay with it and if she isn't I'm going home."

"Okay, I think I can live with that." The hour pasted quickly for Castle he couldn't wait to tell Alexis about him and Kate. He was just hoping that she was okay with the relationship. Alexis knew that he and Kate had their troubles but he was hopeful she would look past it all, because Kate truly did make him happy. He hadn't been this happy since Alexis was born. She would always be number one his eyes but she was going off to college soon and he knew it would be lonely without her. Maybe Kate would be around a lot more and one maybe even permanently. He would like her to move in now after 3 days together but he knew it was way too soon for her. They had already skipped the getting to know each other, so he knew he didn't have to wait long maybe 2 months or even one if he was lucky. And after Kate had actually decided to go out together, he conceded himself a really lucky man.

Before he knew it his little girl walked through the front door, and his life got a little better. No matter how old she got, she would always be his little girl. He rushed over to her with open arms and she accepted with even bigger ones, if that was even possible. When he hugged her, he spun her around; she never got tired of hugs with her dad. She would always be there for her and she knew it.

"Hey sweetie, how was your sleepover?" He asked with genuine interest.

"Yes it was awesome, after we got our school project done. How was your time while I was gone" She wanted to know whose shoes were at the door when she came in. The looked like detective Beckett's but she knew that nothing was going on between the two of them.

"Yeah well about that…"

"Can you just tell me all ready?" She asked impatiently.

"Just wait here for a second." He went to go Kate from the study; she went into there to give them privacy. "You ready?" Kate just nodded and got up and took Castle's hand in her own. The both walked into the kitchen where Alexis had gone to get a drink of water. "Alexis… Kate and I are together now." He watched to see how she would react, but he wasn't expecting this.

A high pitched squeal pierced the loft. "Oh my god, this is so awesome. I knew you two would get together. I hoped but oh my god this is the best news ever." She was often proven wrong; they were actually Kate's shoes by the door. She ran around the kitchen bench and gave them both a massive huge. "I have to go tell Paige about this, she knew you too would get together as well." And with that Alexis ran up the stairs to her room to call Paige even though they saw each other only 20 minutes ago.

"Well I think she okay with everything then." Kate stated.

The next hour went by quickly. Kate and Castle watched a movie, while Alexis was still on her phone talking to her friends. Once the movie was over Alexis came down the stairs, this time she was a lot calmer and there was no squealing.

"I am sorry about my reaction before I'm just so happy for you both" Alexis said apologetically.

"It's fine, but are you sure you are okay with it?" Kate asked.

"Yeas, I am totally happy with it; are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Only if you want me to stay, I'm sure you want to spend time with you dad."

"No, it's fine I can spend time with dad later. I would love it if you would stay."

"Yes, okay I will stay."

"Dad what are we going to do tonight?" Alexis questioned.

"I was thinking movie night and pizza?" They both agreed with the nod of their heads. "I'll call for the pizza and you two choose a movie to watch." Castle got up and collected his phone from his room and ordered the pizza that would take about 30 minutes to arrive.

30 minutes later the pizza arrived and they all sat down to watch the movie that they picked. Castle sat in the middle with Alexis on one side and Kate was on the other. Once they all ate dinner, both of his girls snuggled into his sides. After the movie was finished both of them where asleep; Alexis had shifted off his shoulder a bit whereas Kate had become more attached to his shoulder. Castle gently rested Kate on the couch and picked Alexis up and took her to her bedroom. He put Alexis to bed and placed a kiss on her head. "Goodnight sweetie." He quietly exited her room and made his way back down to the lounge room. He expected Kate to be awake but she was still asleep cuddled up on the couch. He figured since she was still asleep she could stay tonight as well. Once he placed Kate on her side of his bed, he set his alarm for 5am because he knew Kate still had to get up the next morning for work. He got into bed and yet again Kate sought out his warmth and set herself on his side. This was defiantly the best day he had had for a while. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep that night.

* * *

The next day Castle awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He had trouble remembering why it was going off when it was still dark outside. Then he rolled over and came face to face with a Kate that was just coming to terms with the sound of this alarm clock as well. "Rick, please turn that annoying sound off." She said as she rolled over and when back to sleep.

Castle's hand reached the bedside table and found his phone. He turned the alarm of with the swipe of his finger and then dropped it back onto the table. "Kate, honey you need to get up for work." Kate realising what he just said and jumped up from the bed. "Kate it's okay, you have plenty of time its only 5:30am" He said trying to calm Kate down.

"Why am I still here I don't have any clothes, I have to go home." Kate got out of the bed and collected her other clothes that were in his bedroom and headed for the door.

"Kate just stay for breakfast and coffee and then I can take you home and you can get changed." As he spoke he got up and put his clothes on. He walked with Kate out to the kitchen and by then she had calmed down. "What would you like for breakfast? Bacon and eggs or toast?"

"Bacon and eggs please. While you cook, I can make the coffee?"

"Yes, that would be fine. It will be done in about 10 minutes." Castle went to the fridge to get out the bacon and eggs. While he was doing that Kate got the coffee ready. She already knew where everything was from staying with him when her apartment blew up. She always loved his coffee, it was so much better than anything she could afford at home.

Once the coffee was done Kate got the cups and sat down on the kitchen island and slowly drank her coffee while she watched Castle make his way through the kitchen. He had a grace in him that she hadn't seen before. He said he liked to cook and now she liked to watch while he did. Kate had been staring at him and she didn't realise until he was sitting next to her and with a plate of food in front of her. "Ohh… thanks" She started to eat her breakfast but stoped half way through.

Castle noticed this; he didn't think that they were that bad. He was surprised with what she said next "These are really good eggs, Castle." Definitely was not expecting that.

"Thanks" Kate and Castle both ate the rest of their breakfast without another word spoken. Once they were done they both got up and put their dishes in the dishwasher and headed for the front door of the loft.

* * *

AN: Didn't have any internet so it took a while to upload. Should be posting a new chapter in the next few days. Please review xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

The next month flew by in both Castle and Kate's eyes. They didn't get to spent much time together after he dropped her off at her apartment on that Monday morning, a month ago. When they got to the precinct, they got a triple homicide and 5 more murders after that. They were all one after the other. Just when they closed the case on one, they were called out to another. By the end of this month they were all pretty tired. Luckily all three detectives had the next 3 days off and that meant Castle didn't have to go in as well.

After Castle and Beckett said goodbye to Ryan and Esposito; they went back to Castle's loft. Kate liked going to Castle's more than him going to hers. Even though it was her apartment it didn't feel like home, but at Castle's it did. It might have been that there were normally people at his, or it was Castle himself. She really didn't know, she felt sad when she left from the bubbly loft to her dark and quite apartment.

They were in this relationship together, everyone knew that they were together and they really didn't mind; they were happy. Captain Gates had been surprisingly on board with it. She even said it was only a matter of time; good timing in fact because she won the pool that was on them. Most people thought of her as a hardnosed captain; no one expected her to be a part of the pool. As long as they kept it out of her precinct she really had no problem with it.

The time they did have alone during this hectic month; wasn't taken for granted. Every meal alone in the break room going over evidence, the rare times when Kate went home with Castle to sleep in a real bed, to catch up on the much needed sleep. Every time she went, she left stuff at his loft; there was a slowly building pile of her stuff in the loft. Her clothes were in one half of his closet, her shampoo in his bathroom.

Castle really wanted Kate to move in with him. He was going to ask her soon. He just didn't know how to bring up the subject. He didn't want her to think that they were rushing into things. But after all they had known each for over four years and missed the part of getting to know each other. They both knew each other's strength and also there weaknesses. They knew when to stop and when to encourage the other.

So on that night, when they got to his loft after the month of never ending cases; he knew that he was going to ask her. They got to his door and Castle let them both in; Kate stopped at the door to take off her shoes and jacket. This is something she did every time she came into his loft; something about doing this made it feel just a lit bit more like home. Then Kate made her way to the couch where Castle was already seated and turned on the TV. He was flicking through the channels to find anything to watch. After about 2 minutes he gave up and turned the TV off and faced Kate.

Castle was staring at Kate. "Will you move in with me?" he said unexpectedly.

It took Kate awhile to answer and Castle thought she was going to say no but he was surprised with what she said. "Yes."

* * *

AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while. This all I have wrote so far, thought I might as well put it up. Sorry it's so short. Please review 3 xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

The next day after Kate had agreed to move in with Castle, things moved quickly. They went over to Kate apartment to pack everything into boxes, which would be taken to his loft as soon as possible. They really didn't waste much time when it came to their relationship; they both agreed that they had already wasted so much time in not getting together. Kate only had to take all of her clothes and her books that would be added to his already massive collection. The only other items she took were little items that had great value to her. Most of these items were stuff that her mother had given her while she was still alive. So after 6 boxes of clothes, 5 full and heavy boxes of books and 2 boxes full of other stuff that she wanted to take. They agreed that the rest of her furniture would be put into storage; they probably would use any of it again. Some of it might be given to Alexis to furnish her college dorm, but other than that they would collect dust in a dark and musty unit across town.

They were able to take all of Kate's stuff back to the loft in two trips. Kate's apartment was only about 10 blocks away, so it didn't take long to transport it all. Their home; it had a much better ring to it then Castle's loft. Kate had her own key from when he had given it to her just after they had started dating. Now she could use this key on her own free will; it was her home as well. Kate hoped it would stay that way for a very long time.

When they got back to the apartment building Rick let Kate open it with her key for the first time as their home. They went straight into the kitchen to get something to eat, as it was already 9. After about 5 minutes of searching for something to eat, they gave up. Today was normally the day when they went to the supermarket. Today they had been busy, so he did not mind if they had take out. "Hey Kate, what would you like for takeout? We could have Chinese or pizza? They choice is yours." Rick asked as the went to get the menus out of the right draw. It's not like he needed the menus, they both already knew what was on their and both had all the numbers saved onto their phones.

It took Kate awhile to answer but it was always the same "Chinese". Kate got out her phone and placed their orders at their usual place. Rick was the only one that knew what Kate liked to order and only Alexis, Martha and now Kate knew his. After placing the order, they both went to the couch and settled down to find something until the food arrived. Kate snuggled into the side of Rick, when he found a rerun of Firefly. At the end of the episode they were currently watching the doorbell rang.

"Stay Kate, I will get it." Rick got up from the couch and when to answer the door. He paid the teenage delivery boy that had their order. He took their orders back to the couch after getting forks. He placed the dinner the table in front of the couch and sat down next to Kate again. Kate turned the TV off and settled back onto the couch. After finishing their dinner, they sat back together on the couch, Kate had her back on Rick's chest. Their legs were in twine at the others end of the couch, with both of their hands linked on top of Kate's stomach. Once the movie that was on TV was finished, that neither of them were actually watching it; they moved towards the bedroom door.

* * *

This Monday morning was a special morning for both Rick and Kate. This week would be the first full week of them living under the same room. Well officially anyway. They both awoke as usual to the sound of Kate's phone going off. This morning it wasn't because she was getting a call saying they had to go to some part of town that was full of criminals. This day it was the sound of her alarm going off. She only set this alarm on days when she was only on call. It was set at 11 just in case she over slept. This had become a regular thing when she and Rick started dating.

"Kate, Please. Please. Just turn that off. You are only on call. We can just stay in bed." He pleaded with her. Kate got up and turned the alarm off. She fell back into to bed and turned onto her side and just stared at him. It was amazing how quickly he could go back asleep. She tried to go back to sleep; she really did, but that was no use. After about 20 minutes she gave up. Waking Rick up was another story, but she had a plan.

"Rick, come on wake up" After about 5 attempts Kate put her plan into action. She went into the bathroom and got one of the cups that was near the basin and filled it up. She went back into the bedroom and carefully tipped the cool water on top of him, making sure she didn't get it all over the mattress. Castle wasn't expecting it.

He jumped up from the bed with amazing speed and also with a girly scream. "AHHHH Kate what was that for?" He asked as she slowly stepped away from him.

"Well you wouldn't get up, so I had to use other methods."

"Well I'm sure you could have come up with something other than that." He said as he got off the bed and was inching towards her. "You realise I'm going to get you back for that now right?" Sadly Kate did know that was true, she really hadn't thought of that when she was pouring the water on his face. Castle ran straight towards Kate but of course she was faster, her being NYPD and all. Kate moved quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen, she hide under the kitchen island. Castle didn't notice her for a full 5 minutes. He looked in his study, laundry and anywhere else he could think of. By the time he was on his second look through of the bottom half of the loft Kate couldn't help but burst out laughing. Her laughing was uncontrollable, so much so that she doubled over. This gave her position away to Rick and by the time he got her, he didn't even bother trying to get her back. He just stood there watching her. She was so beautiful when she laughed, she didn't laugh enough and he was grateful that he was one of the only people that got to see her truly laugh.

* * *

When she stopped, he looked up at him with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on her face. She slowly got to her feet and made her way to Rick. Rick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Kate put her arms around his neck and the both towards a kiss but Kate couldn't she just burst out laughing again.

"How could you not see me, it was such an obvious place?"

"Well you have ninja skills of hiding." He replied, "You know you have a really beautiful smile? Right." Kate really didn't know, she blushed and smiled at the floor. He lifted her chin up with one of his fingers, "You're beautiful and I love you for that and everything else that you do."

"And I love you too." This time they were able to kiss without Kate bursting out into laughter, but it only lasted for a full 5 minutes. Alexis choose this time to walk through the front door.

Alexis walked in and was immediately greeted with the sight of her dad and Kate making out in the kitchen. "I…Um… will go back out the door" Alexis spoke quickly and went to move back out the door.

"Alexis, you don't need to. It's fine, you can come back. I'm sorry." Kate said, trying to get her to come back into the loft. This worked and she moved back in through the door and towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked." She moved closer towards the pair, she stood in front of them. Kate could tell she was nervous, she was moving from one foot to the other and playing with her hands in front of her.

"No Alexis, its fine. It's your house too." She replied slowly because she wanted her to get the point. She never wanted her to feel like she wasn't welcome in her own home. Rick however in all this discussion managed to slip away in all this, leaving Kate with Alexis. "However you dad isn't." Kate was only a little bit angry with him for going, but she probably would of if she had the chance. "Have you had lunch?"  
"Nope"

"Well okay neither have we, so just let me find your dad and then I can make us something." Kate went to go find Rick, the first place she looked was in the study. If you knew Rick that was probably the place he went when he escaped. She found him at his computer typing. Kate liked it when he was writing; he got a different look on his face, one only reserved for this. Kate got a little distracted and forgot what she was in there for, and then she heard Alexis. Kate decided that she would just leave Rick to his writing. Kate walked back out to the kitchen and found Alexis sitting on one of the stools, "I thought I would leave your dad to write, because evidently that's what he went away to do."

"Yeah, I noticed he hasn't really been writing that much." She got of the stool she was sitting on and went to go look in the fridge to see if there was anything they could eat. "There is some left over pizza, is that okay?" There was other food in the fried but for some reason Alexis had the sudden urge for pizza.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Kate came over to her, got the pizza and put it in the microwave to heat up. After the 3 minutes, the pizza was done. Kate got it out and put in in front of Alexis; they both sat on the stools and shared lunch. "So how is school going?"

"Well it's pretty boring right now, nearing the end of school. Just lots of study until final exams."

"So have you chosen which university you are going to?"

"I got my acceptance letters a while ago now, and I got in everywhere so my choices aren't limited."

"Where do you want to go?"

"My first choice was always Princeton but after last summer when I got the rejection letter, I don't think I want to go there anymore. I also want to be some want to be somewhere close to you and dad but I also don't want to be too close that dad we come and distract me or I come here. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. Before my mum died I didn't want to be close, I just wanted to start my life, but I didn't want to be extremely far away."

"I'm thinking Harvard, Columbia is just a little bit too close. I would come back here all the time. Now that I think about it Princeton is on the other side of the country, so I don't want to go there anymore. So my choice now is Harvard, I hope dad is okay with it. I think it will be because it's closer than Princeton, so now I just have to send my acceptance."

"It's good you have made up your mind now. All you have to do now is tell your dad, speaking of him we should probably get him." Kate got up and Alexis followed her into his office. Kate went up to Rick and tapped him on the shoulder "You going to stop writing and come get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, just let me save what I have done and I will meet you two in the kitchen." Rick quickly saved the pages that he had written and walked into the kitchen to going the others.

"There is a slice of pizza for you." Kate explained when he sat down on the kitchen stool. "Alexis has something to tell you."

"Well… I have chosen to go to Harvard." Alexis waited for her dad's reaction

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful." Rick got up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you didn't choose to go to Princeton."

"Rick, that's not a very nice thing to say." Kate pretended to be mad but really she was glad that Alexis was staying closer to home, she felt like the daughter she never had. Hopefully one day she would feel the same way, Kate knew that Rick was going to ask to marry her someday. She hoped that wouldn't be too far away as well. For now she just had to wait it out.

Rick looked over to Kate; she had a smile on her face. Rick knew that Kate cared for Alexis as if she was her own. He was going to ask her to marry him someday; he knew that she knew that he was going to. Little did she know it was going to be very soon.

* * *

AN: I know things are moving really fast in my story but I just think they have waisted enough time :D Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat around the kitchen island until Rick finished eating; Alexis was to his left and Kate was to his right. He liked it when it was just him and his two girls. He loves his mother but sometimes she was just too much to handle. With Alexis and Kate it was just peaceful. He took his time eating the pizza to watch the two them lean over him and talk to one another about Alexis' choice.

"When you go there you have to remember to have a little fun" Kate said with a wink," but not too much okay. But I want you to know that you ever get into any trouble or just need to talk to me; don't hesitate to call me day or night." She hoped that she would never get the call from her saying that she was in trouble but she really did hope she would call if she needed to talk about anything. Even if it was about nothing, she still would value it every time.

"Thanks Kate, I will if I ever have too; I really appreciate it." Alexis got up to hug Kate and she did the same. Hugs with her became less uncomfortable after Alexis realised that Kate truly did love her dad and would do anything for him.

"Hey, where is my hug?" Rick asked, felling a little bit out of place. They both rolled their eyes, Rick noticed that Alexis was getting that off Kate and was doing it a bit too well. They both separated and locked Rick into a group hug. He hugged them tightly so they wouldn't be able to escape, even once they had let go. He started to tickle both of them with one arm each and they both started giggling immediately. After about one minute if their breath being tickled out of them, they both silently agreed that it was time for the tables to be turned.

"Lex now!" Kate whisper shouted as loud as she could. They both went limp and dropped to the floor and then grabbed his legs so that he fell to the ground. Kate jumped across his stomach so that Alexis could tickle his sides. Kate knew it would only take a little while for Rick to call apples but he held out for 2 minutes, but after those minutes he didn't let up.

"APPLES APPLES APPLES, PLEASE STOP!" he cried out with bated breath. Alexis stopped but Kate stayed on top of him.

"Are you going to try that again anytime soon Castle?"

"So we are back to Castle, again."

"Well yeah if you ever try to tickle me again it always be Castle," Kate got closer to his ear and whisper seductively into his ear" Even in bed you will be Castle and I know how much you like it when I yell out Rick"

"Ok, I will never ever ever tickle you again." Kate got a satisfied smirk on her face and then got off and gave her hand to Rick so he could get up easily. Alexis was looking in the fridge for something to drink so Rick took this as his opportunity. He cupped both of her cheeks in his palms and brought his lips to hers, their kiss was passionate while it lasted but Kate didn't let it go on for very long because she knew that Alexis would turn around any second. Kate was thankful she pulled away when she did because Alexis turned to face them at the very moment. As soon as Rick looked into her eyes she forgot that Alexis was in the room, he had such sincerity them that you could see the love pouring out of his eyes.

Alexis grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and silently made her way towards her room, so that her dad and Kate could have this moment alone. Somehow she knew that this moment would have special meaning to them, she just didn't know how. Luckily they were facing away from the staircase that lead upstairs to her room, so they didn't see her slip away. Alexis didn't think that they would even notice her presence was missing, she guessed Kate might have sensed something but she didn't turn around and her father on the other hand didn't even move. He just kept staring into her eyes. Once she was inside her room Alexis had a really good look around, she was surprised that she only just realised how much it still looked like a little girls room. She still had stuffed toys in her room, but she wouldn't change it for anything. Alexis knew that whatever happened between her dad and Kate she would always be his little girl. Although she wouldn't mind a little brother or sister.

It the kitchen, Rick was rubbing his thumbs over Kate's cheeks. They were both smiling with dopey, full teeth smiles at each other. "I heard Alexis go upstairs; I'm guessing she will be in there for a while."

"Good" Rick guided Kate towards the kitchen island until her back hit the edge, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her so she was sitting on the top. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and Rick hand trailed up her sides. His arms came to rest at the bottom of her back.

All Kate wanted him to do was kiss her; she needed him to kiss her. He was taking longer than she thought he would, he just kept staring into her eyes. As much as she loved the deep looks, she needed him to kiss her more. "Kiss me, Rick" Castle would never deny her anything, especially not this. Both moved towards each other at the same time and meet in the middle. This kiss was far more gentle and soft then the one they shared before but this grew more passionate as they continued. Kate moved further down on the bench so that she could lay and Rick followed her movements. Kate opened her mouth to Ricks tongue, as it deepened her hands found their way underneath his t-shirt to his broad back muscles. You wouldn't know how good his muscles are underneath all the clothes that he wears. Kate has come to appreciate those muscles, once she knew what was under those t-shirts, it just kept coming back in her mind. But now, when they are alone she gets to mark the memory of them into her brain; and his lips, who could forget his lips. Any one that has been with him was not able to forget the wonderfulness of them, but now she was the last person to ever experience them. They both new that once they started this relationship, that it would be forever, always. Kate was a one and done type of girl and Castle hadn't let anyone get this close to his little girl, let alone when he wasn't dating them.

Kate was thankful that some kind of sense came back into her mind, "Rick, we have to move just in case Lex comes down stairs". What Kate said registered in his mind because 2 seconds after it came out, he grabbed her around the waist. Castle lifted her off the kitchen bench and started walking towards their bedroom. As soon as he was able to stand straight Kate wrapped her legs around his waist, Castle stopped as soon as this happened. He sucked in his breath and kissed her again, but then kept walking. He knew that the faster he got her there without any interruptions, the faster things could progress. And they both really wanted, needed that to happen.

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I will try and post more often, I will try to every couple of days. Please review, follow or favourite.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

On Tuesday Beckett phone went off at 4, which only meant that somewhere in the massive city they live in someone, somehow killed another person and it was her job to find that person. She was glad that Castle was in the same bed as her so she didn't have to go and find him. For the past couple of days she had begun to wake up alone. Kate though it was because he got an idea in his head for his book but that wasn't the reason.

Kate reached her arm across the bedside table and got her phone, "Beckett, yes, ill be there in about 30 minutes. Okay thanks, bye." She put the phone back down and got up off the bed. " Come on Rick, get up. We have a body."

"I'm up." Rick jumped out of bed and followed Kate into the bathroom.

They both quickly showered together and only showering because they knew they didn't have much time until they were meant to be at the crime scene. Once they were out and had finished getting dressed Rick quickly went down stairs to get the coffee ready. He put his fancy coffee machine on and got out the travel mugs that were stored on the shelf right next to it. While he was busy making the coffee Kate ran around the loft to get her badge and gun, and then went to get her scarf and gloves for the November weather. While she got her things she also grabbed Ricks and put them on the bench next to him.

"Thanks." He said when he realised she had put them there but by the time he said this she was putting on her 4 inched stilettos. He came and joined her at the door with the two travel mugs in his hands. He gave them to Kate while he put on his expensive leather shoes, Kate took this time to take a nice long look at his ass as he bent over. "See something you like Detective?" He smugly because he thought she would just blush and walk out the door but this time was different.

Kate came up behind him and ran her hands over his ass. "Yes I certainly do." He didn't expect her to touch him and jumped a little as she did so.

Rick spun her around and pushed her towards the door. "Would you like to continue this upstairs?" He questioned.

"I would, if we had time but as it we are already running as it is. So we will continue when we get home tonight, okay?"

"That is very alright with me" Rick gave her a deep and passionate kiss and then held the door open for her. They made their way to the underground car park and got in Kate's Crown Vic and made their way to the crime scene.

22nd and Lex was blocked off with the usual yellow crime scene tape. Beckett and Castle and made there was to Officer Hastings who was at the perimeter. "Morning Hastings."

"Morning Beckett and Castle, looks like a bloody one today." Kate thought that she was just joking around a bit but it was actually an understatement.

Ryan and Esposito were already inside the building and waiting for the pair. The victim lived on the 8th floor and the elevator was broken today, which was just their luck. It took them longer than they thought to get to the right door, with CSU techs going up and down plus all the other residents that still lived in the building. The staircase was a bit more crowded than they were all used to,

Once they got to the right door, the lock was broken and the door kicked in. They walked through short passage way straight into the living room and saw Ryan and Espo standing together with their note books out and glum looks on their face. "Is it as bad as I was told?" Beckett asked as she approached.

"Even worse, it looks like something out of Saw but the blood isn't pink." Espo replied and pointed them in the direction of the bathroom." The initial crime scene is in there." They all walked down the hallway into the second door and into the bathroom. Through the hall way you could see the blood trails and smudges that led out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. Neither had been kidding and there wasn't even a body in there, it was bad enough to make most professionals lose their stomach.

The bath was full of what looked like most of the victim's blood volume. Next to the bath was an axe covered in blood and what appeared to be partials of fingerprints on the handle. Unfortuanly that was only the start, you could see where the killer had swinged the axe and created trails on the walls and the roof. It also looked like some ones throat had been slit causing arterial blood spray on the tiles but centred on the shower door and created a silhouette where the killer had been standing.

"Nobody saw anything?" Beckett questioned, New Yorkers might be famous for their hear no evil, see no evil but someone had to of seen the killed with the amount of blood present from this room.

"We have done an initial questioning but it doesn't seem like it. Do you want to see the body?"

"Okay." Beckett replied, if this was just where they killed then what did the body look like? Kate shot a glance at Castle as they walked out of the room and she could see the toll it was taking on him. He looked a little pale and she wouldn't be surprised if he called Lex as soon as they were away from the boys, and to be honest Kate wanted to hear her voice after this one. That girl had so much innocence and happiness about her and always made the pair feel a little better after a bad crime scene.

"You can't even call it a body" Ryan added as they got to the entrance of the kitchen. Both Castle and Beckett missed the kitchen when they walked in and it didn't look like from where they were that there was even anything abnormal with the room but as soon as you got closer you could see the blood everywhere. The kitchen had a large marble bench that separated it with the living room with caramel cover cupboards with silver hands. Kate looked around the room and most of the appliances seemed very high end. Before this kitchen was probably a very modern and stylish room but now it was nothing but that.

The fridge was open and Lanie was crouching down and looking at something inside it. "Hey Lanie, what do we have?" Kate asked.

"Hi Kate, Amanda Robbins. In here in the head, the right arm and a left index finger." She added just as sadly as the boys were like when they first saw them.

"The rest of her?" Castle asked, no one really wanted to know.

"Check the cupboards." Lanie pointed to the ones to the left of her. Beckett and Castle walked over to them and opened one each. Each could feel to blood slipping on the gloves as they grabbed the handle. Once they were open they could defiantly see where the rest of her was.

"Amanda Robbins, 23, lives with her 26 year old fiancée Ethan Stephens. They have been engaged for about 7 months and been living together for the past year. Stephens was at a company seminar for the past 5 days. He found her when he got home today and went into the kitchen at 3 in the morning to get a drink, didn't have the lights on and found her in the fridge. Called 911 as soon as he saw her. Paramedics had to take him to the ER because he was hysterical and wouldn't calm down."

"Well that's a bad way to find your fiancée." Castle said and closed the cupboard and walked out of the apartment.

"You guys do a canvas again and see if anyone heard or saw anything and we will meet you back at the precinct. Lanie call me when you have the results on how and when she died." Once the last word was out of her mouth she rushed out of the room and ran down stairs to find Castle alone in the alleyway throwing up.

Kate ran over to him and rubbed his back, once he finished he looked up at her and she understood. Amanda had a pale completion and red hair. She looked just like Alexis. " Okay, let's go back home." Kate drove them straight home, by the time they left the crime scene it was almost 6. They were surprised to Alexis up but they were both glad that see was. As soon as Rick walked through the door he saw Alexis, she saw his distress. She stopped eating her breakfast and ran over to him and gave him a hug. While they were hugging she looked over her dads shoulder and saw Kate with the same expression on her face as well. She let go of her dad and walked over to Kate and wrapped her in a hug. At first Rick didn't understand but then saw her go in the direction of Kate.

Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis, "Kate, was it really that bad?"

"Worse."

* * *

The story is actually has a plot, so I hope you like it. Please review, follow or favourite. Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: In another chapter I wrote that Alexis when to Harvard but I have changed it so she is now at Columbia. Sorry for the confusion to anyone. I hope you like the chapter. Please review, follow or favourite 3**

**-Emily**

**Enjoy :):)**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Kate got back to the precinct about 8 leaving Rick to compose himself, well as best as he could. Maybe he would join her later on in the day, she could only hope. When the elevator opened she could see both Ryan and Espo busy on their computers. She was glade that they hadn't questioned her running after Rick. This had obviously shaken both of them as well and probably Lanie. As she got to her desk she could see a post it note next to the phone that said Call Lanie, ASAP. She quickly went down to see what Lanie wanted, hoping it wouldn't take too long.

"Hey Lanie, why did you want to see me?" Kate questioned as soon as she stepped thru the morgue doors.

"How are you holding up, must be a little bit freaky?"

"Yeah I'm okay; Rick is at home trying to rest. So again what did you want to show me?"

"Okay, she died because of blood loss from the carotid artery, she died within about 2 minutes after the cut was made. TOD is around midday the about 9 hours before her fiancée found her. I would say your killer used a scalpel or something that is every similar. But that's not why I wanted you to come down here. I was going through every body part from the crime scene and I found something usual" Kate glared at Lanie. "There was an extra finger. It is a left index finger and from blood typing I can tell you it is from a female"

"So that means we have another victim. Is there anything else you can tell be about it?"

"From the looks of things this woman's finger was removed about 6 hours after she died then put into the fridge with the other body parts so that puts her time of death at about 10-12 the night before."

"Okay we have a second victim and its definitely a female who died about 36 hours ago. I'm going to go back up to the precinct and see if anyone has filled any missing person's reports in the last 2 day. Bye"

"Cya later, call me if you need me to do anything."  
"Always"

Kate when back up to the precinct, when she arrived at her desk there was something she wasn't expecting. Rick. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator she saw him. She didn't know why he was here; she didn't think that he would be here until at least tomorrow. He thought different.

Rick got to the precinct and Kate wasn't there. Probably down talking to Lanie. He waited for her, after about 20 minutes he had this feeling that she was back. He turned around to see Kate with a puzzled look on her face but she still had a smile, so that was good. Kate walked back to her desk and sat down next to Rick who was on his own chair. He looked at him and then leaned it to him as if she was going to whisper to him. Rick leaned in too and waited for her to talk to him.

"What are you doing here, I thought you wouldn't be back to tomorrow"

At that very moment Ricks phone rang.

"Castle"

"Daddy it's me" Alexis said in a worrying voice through the phone.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Someone has sent me a letter."

"What sort of letter?" Rick still didn't know what she was talking about. He had a puzzling look on his face and Kate picked it up. She mouthed to him 'What's wrong?', he replied 'Alexis'.

"A bad one."

"Okay, Alexis I'm down at the station with Kate. Do you think you can bring the letter but put it in a plastic bag?"

"Yeah, I will be there in about an hour." She hung up after the words left her mouth. She quickly got the letter and put it in the bag and left her dorm room, and headed to the train station. ***AN: I know I put Alexis at Harvard but I have changed her to Columbia* **When she got to the precinct Kate and her dad were waiting for her as soon as the doors opened. They directed her straight to the conference room. They both of them didn't know what was going on but by the looks of the Alexis face it was something really bad.

"Alexis, honey what's wrong?" Kate asked when they all sat down.

"I got a letter from someone. I don't know who it is but I think it might be you killer in the case you are working. Dad called me and said some stuff about it and I think that this person that wrote the note is him" Alexis got the note out of her bag and handed it to them. There was nothing special about this note, I looked like a normal blank bit of paper with neat handwriting on it.

' Dear Alexis,

You don't know this but I have killed for you. You might suspect who I have killed, they looked like you but you will always be my favourite. There will be more. I might stop, I might not. It's up to you. I would like to meet and then maybe I could stop killing. You have always been beautiful and everybody around you knows it. I have always known who you are and I will never stop loving you. Meet me at the Public Library on 11 west 40th street at 3pm tomorrow, I hope to see you there.

- You know who…'

"Dad, Kate I think I should go." Alexis told them with a slightly fluttering voice once they read through it.

"No Alexis, you can't. This man is obviously very dangerous."

"Rick, she will do it no matter what you say" she turned to Alexis. "Either myself, your dad or one of the boys will be there with you when you go. I will be back; I have to tell Gates and then Ryan and Espo."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I should be posting again in the next week, hopefully. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

* * *

Kate walked back out to the bullpen and went straight to Ryan Esposito's desk where they were both working, they had been working has hard as she has, if not more. "Have you guys got anything?" She questioned once she arrived at their desks that were situated opposite each other.

"Well…." Espo replied in an exaggerated tone "We got nothing."

"We gave the letter to CSU and they have gotten nothing off trace. No fingerprints or hairs, no DNA either." Ryan added.

Beckett let out a frustrated groan and flopped into her desk chair. She sat there for no more than 30 seconds then got up and started pacing in front of the murder board which now had Alexis photo on the victims' column. "Alexis said she is going no matter what, she's not budging on this one. Said she is not going to be responsible for more deaths. So Castle and I were think we need to put so cameras and mics in the library, I have already got the request signed by Gates so we only have to pick it up and put them in the library. Also a GPS and mic on Alexis; can you get that already Ryan?"

"Well it's almost 5 now so I should probably go to the library now and try and set up something. Do we have any idea whereabouts in the library they are going to meet?"

"I have no idea, but given that it is Alexis going you should probably put them up in the science/ medical section. Alexis goes there to study sometimes. It shouldn't be too out of place and then she will have a cover story."

"Alright, I will put most of them there but I will also try and get some in the lobby and all the exits."

"Be careful, he could be watching you" Kate added as Ryan walked off. Once he had left Kate made her way to the break room where Castle was currently making their usual coffees. Kate sat down on one of the chairs next to the table in the middle of the room and waited for him to finish off the coffees. Once he was done he walked over and placed it down in front of her, he had made the foam into a heart shape. "What are we going to do Rick, he's after her." Kate spoke softly as she was staring at the heart shaped coffee.

"We will catch him, I know we will. We always catch the bad guys and this time it will be no different. I know you love Alexis, probably as much are I do" Kate looked up at him while he spoke "and so far he has only sent one note to her, he has not come after her just yet. Both of us plus the boys will be there tomorrow to watch over her."

"Wow, you have matured a lot Rick. I expected you to be the one that is a wreck."

"I am… I just have to keep it on the inside for her sake. I know she is scared but just not showing us, I know that me being a wreck would do nothing to help her. So far I thinking I'm doing a good job, well now at least but really he hasn't done anything but what I really wanted to do is lock her up in the loft and never let her out just in case he does hurt her in anyway."

"Well she is your daughter so that would never, ever happen and you and I know it. We should probably go home and see how she is. Let her ready for tomorrow" Kate suggested as she put there cups in the sink. "Come on Rick lets go home."

"Home" Rick repeated as the worked out the room and towards the elevator. No matter what the situation was hearing Kate call the loft home always put a smile on his face.

* * *

I know I said that I would post soon and I'm really sorry but I have had almost no time and lots of tests on at school. It's really short but as always I hope you like and please review :D xoxo


End file.
